All I Have to Give
by ShayanaDaughterOfEmrys
Summary: A secret marriage. A powerful child. Forbidden love of the King's ward.   Morgana seeks love and understanding with one none would suspect. Merlin. Dangers lurk at every turn. Hatred from her guardian. A past so terrifying none could bear it, save Merlin.
1. Chapter 1

**All I Have to Give**

**Chapter One**

"Merlin," she sighed, snuggling contentedly into his chest.

"I love you, Morgana," he murmured, gently tightening his arms around her.

Morgana smiled and flushed with pleasure at the sound of her name falling from his lips. "And I you, Merlin," she answered softly.

They had been secretly seeing each other for a month, taking every opportunity they could. The two of them had begun to live in a world of stolen kisses in dark corners of corridors and sneaking to her chambers late at night for time alone, but they were always careful for fear of being caught. It would mean certain death for Merlin if they were. Now though, they lay in Morgana's bed in a quiet hour of the morning, wrapped tenderly in each other's embrace.

"Merlin?" Morgana asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Morgana?" The worry brought on by her unusual hesitancy was clearly etched in every fine line of his features.

"You've been away most every night. Is Gaius not suspicious?"

Merlin smiled softly at her concern and smoothed the hair back from her face. "No, Morgana, I do not believe he is suspicious. He sleeps so deeply, I doubt he even knows I leave."

She wondered if his words were true or only meant to soothe her. She didn't care either way, for she lay there, safe and content, in Merlin's loving embrace.

"Morgana," he murmured into her hair.

"Yes?" she asked, glancing at the gradually lightening window and dreading the words she knew she would soon hear.

"Darling Morgana," he whispered, pressing his lips lovingly to the top of her head. "I love you."

She smiled into his chest. "As I love you, Merlin," she murmured in response.

He rose from the bed slowly and reluctantly, extricating himself as gently as possible from her arms. She sighed as she watched him go, unwilling to release him. "Is it truly that late already?"

"Unfortunately it is," he answered, bending to kiss her one last time.

"Shall I see you again tomorrow night?" she asked.

"Do you think it wise?" he queried.

She grimaced. "Perhaps not..." she trailed off somewhat wistfully.

He smiled. "I shall come to you at the usual time?"

She nodded. "Earlier, if possible."

Merlin chuckled. "Of course, darling," he agreed.

He crept quietly out of her chambers and returned to Gaius's rooms.

"Merlin," Gaius, the kindly old court physician, said, looking up in surprise as Merlin walked through the door. "What are you doing up at this early hour? Where have you been?"

Merlin looked at him, suppressing a smile. "Nowhere," he answered. "What are you doing up?" he challenged in his turn, trying to turn to conversation away from him.

Gaius frowned at this obvious attempt to change the topic, but decided to answer the younger man's question anyway. "There was much work to be done. I thought I would get an early start." Then he returned to his main point of interest. "So where were you? You are never up this early if you can help it."

"Out," Merlin answered evasively. He did not want to tell Gaius he had been with Morgana.

"Obviously," Gaius agreed dryly. "Out where?"

Merlin shrugged nonchalantly, as though it did not really matter. "Places."

"To see a girl?" The older man guessed shrewdly, shooting him a look.

"No..." Merlin's face was red enough to give him away. "Of course not..."

"Who is she?"

"Nobody."

Gaius frowned thoughtfully, clearly speculating internally on the identity of the girl that had Merlin behaving so strangely. Merlin turned to enter his room, a goofy grin plastered across his tomato red face.

†††††

The following night Morgana was tormented by nightmares more vivid and terrifying than any she had ever had before.

_Burning. She was burning. The sensation was overwhelming. She glanced down and saw the flames, bright and terrifying, licking at the wood, waiting to engulf her. The heat was becoming unbearable. She wanted to cry out from the pain the terror, but she refused to. Instead, she held her head high, glaring at the man who had done this to her._

_"For my death, Uther Pendragon, you shall pay. But for the death of my child, you shall burn in hell forever!" Her terror and anguish were not so much for her as for the child she carried. Merlin's child. The flames licked higher on the pyre, moving toward her skirts, lighting them with an agonizing heat._

_She heard pounding hoof beats and tears started to fall from her eyes. She knew it was Merlin, returning from Ealdor where he had been visiting his mother. Morgana had desperately hoped that he would not return until it was over. The thought of the agony she knew would be written on Merlin's face was overpowering. She didn't want him to suffer more than was necessary._

_"Morgana!" She heard his desperate cry ringing through the courtyard. He dismounted and ran toward her, only to be stopped by a knight of Camelot._

_"Nobody passes here," the knight said stoically._

_Merlin fought to pass him, to reach where Morgana was bound above the crackling flames._

_"Merlin," she whispered desperately. A broken sob escaped her throat. And then the pain was too much. Unbearable._

†††††

She woke screaming.

Gwen raced into the room from an antechamber. "My lady," she said, sitting next to Morgana on the bed and reaching for her shoulders comfortingly. "What happened?"

Morgana was often grateful that Gwen knew better than to ask if she was alright. She wrapped her around her knees, rocking slowly and sobbing as though her heart would break as the images from her dream replayed themselves in her head.

"Morgana?" All formality had dropped from the maid's countenance, replaced by concern for her friend.

"Merlin." Morgana managed only the one word, but it was clear to Gwen what her mistress wanted.

"I'll fetch him," Gwen said as she pulled away slowly, reluctant to leave her terrified friend's side for even a moment. She rushed through the castle, calling desperately for Merlin, knowing he wouldn't be wandering the halls at this hour, but anxious to return to Morgana's bedside.

The door beside her opened to reveal Arthur, crown prince of Camelot, a look of irritation on his face. "What on earth is going on, Guinevere?" he demanded.

"Morgana is extremely upset. She's had another nightmare and is asking for Merlin."

"Merlin?" Arthur asked, startled.

Gwen nodded, curious as well. "I don't know why."

"Go back to Morgana. I'll find Merlin."

"Sire," Gwen replied, bowing her head and racing back to Morgana's side.

"My lady," she said upon re-entering the room.

Morgana glanced up. "Merlin?" she asked softly. Desperately.

"Arthur went to find him. He should be here shortly." She reached out to touch her mistress's arm and was startled when Morgana jerked away. "Morgana?" Gwen asked anxiously. Morgana shrank away from her friend's contact.

Moments later Merlin burst through the door, followed closely by Arthur and Gaius. Gaius had changed from the nightshirt Merlin had last seen him in to his usual brown court robes.

"Morgana, what is it? What's wrong?" Merlin asked, sitting before her on the bed. Morgana finally allowed the sobs to break free as she threw her arms around Merlin's neck. He wrapped his arms tenderly around her waist, shifting slightly so it was easier to hold her. "Shh, Morgana, shh," he whispered comfortingly. "It's alright. You're safe. I'm here. It's alright."

She pulled herself tighter to him, wanting the pain and terror to leave. "It was so horrible!" she cried into his shoulder.

"What was it, Morgana?" he asked softly.

She glanced at the people surrounding her. Though she loved them all, she did not want them present for this. She would have to speak to Gaius about it tomorrow and she would confide in Gwen later, but Arthur must not know and she wanted only Merlin to hear it at this moment.

Merlin's eyes followed hers and he spoke softly. "Do you think you could give us a moment, please?" he asked.

Though surprised at the turn of events, all obliged. Arthur was the most reluctant, but did not want to risk upsetting Morgana even more than she clearly already was.

When they had gone and the door had clicked shut behind them, Merlin turned back to Morgana. "What is it?" he whispered, shifting to a more comfortable position on the bed.

She described the dream to him, including every searing detail her tortured mind could recall.

"Why were you being burned?" he inquired gently when she had finished.

"I don't know," she answered tearfully.

Merlin tightened his arms around her. "It's alright," he murmured. "It was far enough in the future, obviously, that we still have time to prevent it."

"How? We don't even know what caused it!"

"I know, but we'll figure it out. I promise I will not rest until this is over."

She smiled softly at him. "Thank you. What if you simply do not go to Ealdor?"

He sighed. "That does seem to be the easiest answer, but for how long? We have no way of knowing how far in the future this is. I did plan to visit my mother soon."

"Then may I come with you?"

"Well, I suppose you could... if you want to..."

"Of course I do!"

"Do you think the king would let you? That's the biggest problem."

She sighed. "No, he will not. But I went with you once before."

"Yes, but Arthur and Gwen were also there..."

"Then please, do not go. For me?"

He frowned, trying to figure a solution out. "Alright," he finally conceded.

She smiled slightly. "Thank you."

He nodded, knowing that this was not a permanent solution. "Of course, Morgana."

The door opened to reveal Arthur standing there, glaring at the two of them where they cuddled on the bed. "Is everything alright?" he demanded.

Morgana looked at him in irritation. "Yes, Arthur, I am fine."

Merlin chuckled at the mild animosity between them.

Arthur nodded. "Time to get back home, then, Merlin," he said curtly.

Morgana and Merlin shared a small secret smile. "Of course," Merlin replied, rising and gently releasing Morgana. _I love you_, he mouthed from where Arthur couldn't see him.

She smiled at him, grateful that he was there for her. "Thank you, Merlin," she murmured, glancing down demurely.

"You are welcome, my lady," he answered, bowing low for everyone else's benefit.

When they had all gone, Morgana turned to Gwen.

"My lady," Gwen said softly. Confusion showed in her dark eyes.

"Gwen," Morgana smiled at her friend halfheartedly. "Thank you. I... went a little crazy..."

"As you are entitled to, my lady. Everyone does, particularly in moments of fright," the maid interrupted.

"Thank you, Gwen."

"I apologize, I should not have..." Gwen quickly amended, realizing how rude that must have sounded.

"It is fine."

"I only meant..."

"I know. You're right, everyone has the right to crazy moments, even nobility."

Gwen nodded.

"Thank you for being so quick to understand what I wanted when..." Morgana trailed off, unsure she wanted to finish the thought.

"When you asked for Merlin, more or less?"

Morgana blushed. "Yes," she answered. She wondered at the dream for making her forget the dangers of asking for Merlin. She had needed him so badly... How could she have been so stupid? Their entire relationship was now in jeopardy. Merlin's life was now in danger. "I do not know why I..."

Gwen smiled knowingly. "You care for him, Morgana, it is clear to see." Morgana's eyes grew panicked and her breathing accelerated at her friend's words. "My lady?" Gwen asked in concern.

"Gwen, I must ask you something. Swear to me that you shall answer honestly."

"Of course, my lady," Gwen answered, somewhat taken aback.

"Am I truly so transparent?"

The maid remained silent for a long moment as she thought over the implications of the question and the necessary nuances of her answer. "Not to everyone," she said finally.

"But I am to you?"

"I'm afraid so, my lady. I have known you long enough that it would be difficult for you to hide something like this from me."

This could prove to be problematic or useful. "Then no one else knows?" Morgana asked in an attempt to reassure herself.

"Aside from Merlin and yourself, no. Even Arthur does not suspect it. Though after tonight you will both have to work very hard to convince him that there is nothing between you."

Morgana sighed in relief. At least there was that. "It must remain that way," she insisted.

"Of course. I won't tell anyone. I'll help arrange for a rendezvous on occasion, if you would like," her friend answered immediately, proving her loyalty once again.

"Thank you, Gwen," she said, a genuine smile breaking across her face.

"Of course. Now, it's late. You must sleep."

The king's ward nodded and slid down beneath the covers. "Goodnight, Gwen."

"Goodnight, my lady," the girl answered, blowing out the candle and leaving Morgana alone in the dark once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Rise and shine!" Merlin called cheerfully as he threw the curtains open in Arthur's chambers.

"You say that every morning, Merlin," the prince grumbled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

Merlin shrugged. "We've done this before," he pointed out. "Nothing else has proven to be acceptable."

Arthur glared at his manservant. Deciding to steer the conversation in a more interesting direction, he asked, "Why would Morgana want to talk you about her nightmare?"

Merlin shrugged again. "I don't know," he said evasively.

"Even Guinevere couldn't comfort her, yet she requested your presence. Why?"

"Maybe she felt like she needed a guy to talk to."

"But why you instead of me or Gaius?"

"Gaius is more like a grandfather to her and you're a prat. Perhaps she needed a friend."

The prince's blue eyes narrowed. "There's more to it than that," he accused. His manservant's cheeks flushed, and Arthur frowned, trying to decipher the involuntary reaction. Was he embarrassed at the insinuation or because it was the truth?

"Of course not. Even if there was, it's forbidden."

"I knew it! You're in love with Morgana!" Arthur proclaimed triumphantly. It was the tone that gave it away.

"Of course not!" the servant protested.

"Liar," Arthur smirked. Merlin tried to ignore his friend's jibes. Arthur jumped out of his bed grabbed his servant around the neck roughly. "Confess!" he ordered jokingly.

"Let go!" Merlin hollered, struggling vainly against the chokehold.

"Confess!"

"There is nothing to confess. She's engaged anyways. Even if I was, it would be pointless."

"But is it true?"

Merlin remained silent.

"Is it?" Arthur demanded again, tightening his arm playfully.

"Ouch! Let go!" Arthur just grinned, unmoving. "Come on, Arthur!" Merlin protested.

"Confess!"

"Confess what?" Morgana asked, entering the room without knocking.

"Nothing!" Merlin insisted.

"Come now, Merlin, 'nothing' would not have your face so red," Morgana laughed, joining in their teasing.

"Merlin won't admit that he's in love with you," Arthur said, a smug expression on his arrogant face.

Merlin couldn't be certain, but he thought he saw Morgana's face fall just a little.

"I see," she said, plastering a false smile on her crimson lips. Though she had heard the untrue words a thousand times before, they hurt more now than ever before after the fright of the dream. Merlin hardly dared glance at Morgana for fear of breaking down and confessing. He hated knowing his lies caused the pain and uncertainty he would see in her beautiful gray-green eyes. She laughed softly and the strained, forced sound of it only drove the glittering dagger of guilt more deeply into his heart. "What on earth could have brought your conversation to this point?" she asked, trying to regain the mood.

"Speculation."

"On?"

"Your behavior last night."

"Arthur Pendragon! My personal affairs are not meant for your discussion, nor for your speculation. How would you like it if I were to begin questioning Gwen about her feelings for you?" Arthur opened his mouth to answer but found himself unable, as Morgana had not yet finished her tirade. "Well?" she demanded. "You would be furious, wouldn't you? You would tell me to mind my own business, that your feelings toward Gwen and hers for you were none of my affair. Do not even bother to deny it, for we all know it is true. Am I correct, Merlin?"

"Of course, Morgana," Merlin agreed quickly. "Arthur is enough of a prat, he would say anything to keep others from discovering his love for Gwen."

Morgana laughed slightly. She had known Merlin would agree with her.

"And even if it were true," she continued. "Why is it any of _your_ business? Arthur, I have no feelings for Merlin, nor he for me. Please be content to leave it at that."

"See?" Merlin asked, a sad shadow of his usual goofy grin on his face.

"Shut up, Merlin," Arthur growled at his manservant.

Morgana smiled sweetly at Arthur. "You are aware," she began, "that a confession could make this so much easier for you? I could assist in arranging rendezvous."

Arthur remained thoughtfully silent for several long moments before speaking as he constructed a suitable answer.

"And do you, Morgana, realize that, if you confessed your feelings for Merlin, it would enable me to help you as well?"

"But," she said, her sad gaze remaining on Merlin for several long moments. "There is, evidently, nothing of any importance to confess."

Arthur frowned as Morgana finished her sentence. "Evidently?" he asked curiously.

Merlin looked away from her, wishing Arthur had kept his arrogant nose in the air where it usually was and out his personal life and feelings for Morgana.

Morgana nodded, irritation in her proud eyes. "You heard Merlin. There is nothing to confess. Not for him, and certainly not for me." The last sentence was meant only to hurt Merlin as he had hurt her, and it accomplished its purpose with an excellece she could not have forseen.

"Morgana..." Merlin began. He had given up all hope of keeping this from Arthur. The secret had been spilled the moment Morgana entered the room.

Morgana turned and walked out of the room, her gown billowing behind her, acting as though Merlin had never spoken.

Merlin glared at Arthur and ran out of the room. "Morgana," he called. He hardly cared anymore if Arthur found out. Merlin doubted that the prince would tell anyone. Would he?

Merlin glanced back over his shoulder, waiting for Arthur to follow. He never did.

His quarry ignored him and kept walking. She turned into her chambers, leaving the door open behind her. Merlin took that as an invitation and entered, quietly pushing the door closed behind him.

Morgana rounded on him the instant the door clicked shut. "What do you want of me?" she demanded.

"Morgana, what I said to Arthur was..."

"The truth. Plain and simple. Wasn't it?"

Merlin opened his mouth to respond and then closed it again, realizing that she was launching into another of her infamous tirades. He thought she was, anyway.

"Merlin..." she said softly, the slightest trace of fear in her voice.

"Yes, Morgana?" He was worried now. First she was angry, now she was scared... what was wrong with her? What had happened?

"I... Merlin... You're..." She took a deep, steadying breath. "I am pregnant... you are the father... Uther will find out..."

He stared at her in shock. "You're what? Morgana, why has this upset you so?"

The tears now ran freely. "Why do you think?" she demanded. "I am pregnant. At the moment it does not show, but it soon will. I will be a disgrace! Merlin, I don't want this!" Her careful mask started to crumble more. "I'm so afraid..."

He reached for her, surprised when she pulled away from him. She had never resisted his advances before.

"Tell me, Merlin, do you really care for me?"

He was almost certain he heard a hint of the manipulative woman he knew. He had to tread carefully now. "Morgana..."

"Do you?"

"Morgana, I love you. You are my life. I want to marry you." She looked at him through the tears shimmering in her eyes, trying to gauge the level of his sincerity. "Here. In Camelot. Officially," the poor, flustered manservant hastened to clarify.

"Are you insinuating it was not official in Ealdor?" She remembered their last trip to Ealdor eight months ago as clearly as if it had been yesterday. That had been when she and Merlin were married.

"No! Of course not!" Merlin protested. "I only meant..."

"I believe your words back in Arthur's chambers were enough. Go. Do not return. Ever." There was so much pain and fear in her eyes. He knew she might want him to go for now, but never would she want him gone forever.

"Morgana..." He said quietly.

"Go. Please, Merlin. I need to sort things out. You, I suppose, will not be involved in the upbringing of our child."

"And why not?" he demanded indignantly.

She looked sadly at him. "You really believe Uther would allow it?"

"I don't care what he would allow. We're together. He would never allow that. Why listen to him about this either?"

She looked at him, surprised at his sudden fierce self-assuredness. He was usually so awkward and nervous. "Please, Merlin, go."

He bowed and hurried from the room, vowing never to let her see how much pain she had caused him.

Merlin hesitated outside of the door, leaning his forehead against the wall. "What is with her today?" he wondered aloud. He suspected it was fear and hormones, couple with her manipulative nature. She knew he would come to her if she pushed him away, knew he would see through her attempts to the desperation underneath.

Frowning, he decided it might be in both their best interests if he went back to her to soothe her and discover the cause for her distress.

He took a few deep, calming breaths and turned back to the door that hid her.

†††††

As the door closed behind Merlin, Morgana threw herself onto the bed, sobbing.

Seconds later she heard the door open again.

"Morgana?" She heard Merlin's voice ask softly. He had barely left the room before returning. She struggled to pull herself together and was surprised to suddenly feel his hands gently brushing her dark locks from her face. She refused to look at him, afraid of what she would see in his face after the awful things she had said.

"Morgana, please," he pleaded softly. "Please listen to me."

She continued to sob, trying not to turn her face into his gently caressing hand.

"Please?" he asked.

Her right hand fluttered slightly. He took that as an invitation to continue.

"Morgana, I only meant that I want you to have the huge wedding here, in Camelot, that you always talk about wanting. I want Uther to know we are married and to have no choice but to acknowledge that it's official. I love what we got in Ealdor, but I want you to have everything you dream of. I love you with all my heart and soul. I would give my life for you. You know me better than anyone. Please, Morgana, forgive me? I just didn't want to tell Arthur with so little planning."

Morgana sat up suddenly in surprise, smashing her ebony head into his nose.

"Ouch! Dang it!" he cried in shock and pain.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Merlin! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"It's fine, Morgana," he said, shaking his head in an attempt to dissipate the ache.

She bit her lip, struggling not to let the flood of words and feelings free.

He stroked her face tenderly. "Whatever it is, Morgana, say it. I'm here. I always will be. I love you."

The tears resumed in a torrent and she curled in on herself as she gave to the dizzying emotions swirling through her mind. "Merlin," she sobbed brokenly.

He took a chance and pulled her close, wrapping her in his arms. She pulled herself closer to him. "Merlin, I love you. I'm so sorry for what I said. I was so afraid I wasn't thinking straight. I'm so afraid. The fact that I have magic. Us. Now, as if that wasn't enough already, I'm pregnant. What am I going to do? Uther will never allow me to keep the child. You will be executed..." She buried her face in his chest, crying out her fears. "And he will kill her, I saw it, Merlin."

"Only if he were to be told that I am the father," he whispered reassuringly. "And we can still prevent that future."

She still looked scared. "I would never tell him, but Arthur might..."

He understood her behavior now, she was afraid of the dream, afraid of the magic, afraid of Uther, and of Arthur, and only dared show him those feelings. He vowed he would make her safe and happy again, no matter the cost. "We'll leave Camelot," he answered calmly, stroking her hair reassuringly. "We will go to Ealdor. It's not much, but we can be happy and raise our child in peace. One day, when Arthur is king, we will return to Camelot."

"What about your destiny, to help Arthur?"

Merlin hesitated before answering. "You and our child come first," he said solemnly, still marveling at the fact that she was pregnant.

There was a brief knock before the door swung open to reveal Arthur, dripping with bright pink paint.

Morgana quickly clapped a hand over her mouth in a vain attempt to mask her giggles. Her endeavor was only made more difficult when she felt Merlin's body shaking with silent laughter.

"Merlin," the blonde prince practically growled. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I... I have... no... idea... sire..." Merlin choked out through his laughs.

"It is _not_ funny!" Arthur said, glaring at him as paint dribbled down his hair.

"Yes it is!" Morgana contradicted, giggling.

Merlin was fighting back the laughter and failing miserably. A smile spread itself across his face.

"Who did this?" Arthur demanded. Morgana smiled mischievously despite her best attempt at preventing it. "Morgana?" Arthur asked, shocked.

Merlin looked at her, surprised. "When did you do that? Where did you find the paint?"

"While he was training the nights. Gwen and I were working on a project for one of the schools in the kingdom, we had leftover paint..." she answered with a laugh. "I only meant it as a prank, but it works well as retaliation too, I suppose."

"Why?" Arthur demanded.

"Perhaps you will now have learned to keep your nose out of my affairs?" She strove for a haughty look, only halfway succeeding.

Arthur glared at her furiously.

"By the way," she said casually. "That will not wash out for a while..."

Merlin lost it then and burst into laughter. He frowned when the significance of her words struck him. "Of course it won't," he muttered. "That will be so fun to wash."

Morgana looked at him sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Merlin," she said. "I couldn't resist."

He shook his head, still smirking, and Morgana knew she was forgiven.

Arthur glared at them, clearly still not convinced that Merlin wasn't involved. "Don't you have chores to do, Merlin?" he snapped.

"Finished them, sire," Merlin grinned.

"Then go find something to do that does not include being alone with Morgana in her chambers," Arthur said, even angrier.

"Like what?" Merlin challenged.

Morgana watched Merlin in some surprise.

Arthur opened his mouth as though to say something, shook his head in frustration as he came up blank, and stormed out of the room, leaving Merlin and Morgana alone again. The instant the door slammed shut they burst into peals of laughter so hard that tears gathered in their eyes and streamed down their faces.

"Morgana," Merlin said once they'd both regained control of themselves.

"Yes?" she asked, wiping her eyes and holding her head high, a result of the confrontation with Arthur.

"We leave for Ealdor tomorrow?" he asked uncertainly as he planned the trip in his mind. He knew they couldn't take much and had to leave soon if they were going to. It wouldn't be long before someone would notice Morgana's pregnancy and it would all be over then. He tried to think of any plausible lie she might tell other than she was eating too much, but was at a loss. He sighed, figuring she might see one where he did not. That was not the case.

She nodded, determined not to show him any fear. The very idea of leaving the place she had called home for the past ten years was terrifying. "Of course, Merlin, if you believe it will be best for us."

He smiled slightly, wanting her to be comfortable. "If you're sure..."

"Of course," she insisted. "I am perfectly fine. Now, you'd best leave, else we shall be caught. Well, more caught than we already are," she amended.

Merlin grinned at her one last time and hastily departed.

†††††

Later that day, Merlin found himself wondering how anyone could be idiotic enough to think being Arthur's manservant could possibly be an honor. Really? How thick were they? He was currently polishing Arthur's armor for the third time in a single day. He wondered how the prince could think anything needed that much cleaning. "Stupid prat," he muttered irritably. "He gets one tiny speck of dust on his armor and I have to polish it all again."

"What did you say?" Morgana asked from the doorway.

Merlin's head snapped up. "Um... I said I'm polishing Arthur's armor..."

"What _exactly_ did you say?"

Merlin frowned and repeated himself.

Morgana smiled sympathetically. "Really? He's that bad?"

The warlock shrugged. "Not always."

She shook her head. "He should not treat you this way. It is not fair to you. And I suppose I made it no better with that paint..."

"It's always been this way," Merlin answered. "But he's still a stupid prat who thinks the slightest hint of dust means his armor needs to be polished again."

"He is a prat," Morgana agreed.

Merlin snickered. "Yeah... that's what I always say."

She covered her mouth swiftly to hide the giggle. "We should not say such things."

"Then he should not make it true. My mother raised me to always tell the truth. About most things, anyway. Sometimes telling the truth doesn't work well."

Morgana gave up then and laughed.

Merlin smiled innocently.

"I'm surprised Arthur doesn't have you put in the stocks for that."

"I call him a prat to his face all the time. Daily, in fact."

"How is it that you have not been executed yet?" she asked incredulously.

Merlin shrugged. "I think he would get bored if he had me executed. Nobody to yell at or order around."

"He would waste no time in replacing you."

"True, but how many servants do you think would be willing to speak to him the way I do? Tell him off, call him a prat..."

"None, save you."

"Exactly. That, I believe, is where the fun lies for him."

"Perhaps you are correct," she conceded, playing with a lock of her raven black hair.

Merlin smiled as he watched her twisting the luxurious hair around her fingertips. He knew she was taunting him. She wanted him to kiss her now, she always twisted her hair that same way when she did. He dared not. Not here. Not now. They were in Arthur's chambers. Arthur could come in at any moment.

She continued to twist the hair around her fingertips, an obvious invitation he found nearly impossible to resist. He didn't think she even knew she did that.

He frowned again. "Arthur could come in any moment." he pointed out.

She rolled her eyes. "He could, but he already knows, Merlin," she smiled sweetly at him.

He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Morgana," he said softly, taking a slow step towards her.

"Yes, Merlin?" She could see in his eyes she had won this battle.

He pressed his lips lightly against hers, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I love you," he murmured against her lips.

She smiled softly at his words.

The door opened behind them and they heard the sound of a sword clattering to the floor.

Both whirled in surprise.

"Arthur!" Morgana exclaimed, her cheeks flushed crimson.

Merlin looked horrified by the sudden turn events had taken.

"At least keep it out of my chambers." Arthur shook his head in disgust. "I will help you, but not by giving the use of my room."

Merlin was irritated. He knew Arthur was right, but that didn't make it any more pleasant.

"And Morgana," Arthur rounded on her next. "You are engaged."

"No," she answered, her eyes flashing in defiance. "I am not. It is Uther who wishes for me to marry that ridiculous nitwit. ? I have no desire for it. And the marriage would never permitted, as I am already wed."

"Married?" Arthur asked incredulously. He looked from Morgana to Merlin and back again.

She nodded and reached for a delicate gold chain around her throat. She withdrew it to reveal a gold ring. "Merlin had Gwen's father make this a year ago, when we first became engaged." She smiled fondly at the memory.

Arthur took a step closer, hand extended toward the ring and for a moment Merlin feared what Arthur might do to the delicate band. Morgana glared warningly at the prince for a brief moment before allowing him to take the ring between his thumb and forefinger. He carefully inspected it, discovering an intricately woven vine curled perfectly to the ring's shape. Inside, the words "_Merlin and Morgana_" were engraved in tiny flowing writing.

"He did excellent work," Arthur said, his voice sounding a bit forced. He was happy for them, yes, but he wasn't really ready to discover that they were married after learning of their relationship so recently.

It would be an understatement to say that Merlin and Morgana were shocked.

"That's it?" Morgana asked. "Is that all you have to say?"

"No," Arthur shook his head, worrying Merlin more. "Be careful not to be caught."

Merlin shook his head as well, like he was trying to clear it.

Morgana smiled. "I have always known you to be a better man than your father. Thank you."

Arthur shifted his weight uncomfortably. Merlin snapped to attention. "Right," he said. "I have other chores to finish. I will see you both around." After throwing Morgana one last sappy look, he hurried from the room, more confused than ever by Arthur's reaction. If Arthur approved... No. He could not allow himself for even a moment to believe Uther would ever permit it. They would have to wait until Arthur was king to make their marriage known to all of Camelot.


End file.
